Strawberry Kisses
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {KaiKyu one shot} Kai starts to wonder if anyone could ever truely care about him, especially after the whole mess with his grandfather. His thoughts make him end up with a neko-jin, eating his favorite food...


A/N:: Yet another one shot for Kai and Kyu, am I in love with that pairing or something? ::gives a light shrug:: Oh well, I have a strong liking for the two, so it's giving me an idea for another ficcy!!  
  
Kai:: First you make a fic for Kyu reflecting on his life, and what do you have up your sleeve this time?  
  
Kara:: It's you thinking about your past ^^  
  
Kyu:: Woah!! is it gonna be deep, or something?  
  
Kara:: Sort of, but it's gonna be cute ^^  
  
Kyu:: YAY!! ^^ As long as I get my kai-koi!!!  
  
kai::: -__-;;;  
  
~Strawberry Kisses~  
  
With a start, two blood red eyes opened up from a world of darkness he was trapped in for a long time now. His vision was blurry, but he let his eyes focus, and he got a pillow in his sights. He laid a hand on his forehead, and lifted himself off of the bed that he had been sleeping in, and began to study his surroudings. He was in a room that was barely lit with a small lamp across the room. It looked like he was in Tyson's house, except he was in a room he barely recognized, which he had been in all the rooms, minus the one that their friend, Kyu had just moved into.   
  
'This must be Kyu's room...not much here, but it's nice...' He thought to himself, closing his blood eyes.  
  
He lifted himself from the bed, and began to look around the room, and he could see how much of a kid that the young neko was. All over one of the walls was pictures of the Bladebreakers and their bit beasts. He raised one of his hands on one that seemed that the young cat had drawn himself, and it reflected all the work that was probably put into it. It was a picture of him, but his shirt had been ripped up, with his knees curled up near his chest, while Dranzer was hovering behind him, it's feathery head by his head, which his hands were gently stroking the phoenix's head, his own burying into the mystic bird's feathers. Dranzer's wings were put around the picture him, as if protecting him from harm, it's tail covering the two of them.  
  
Kai was impressed, the picture looked exactly like him, and his bit-beast. He was about to reach out to lay his fingers on it to admire the work, when the door was suddenly brought open, to show Tyson and the others, minus Kyu, standing there, surprised to see him already awake. Kai let his hand fall back down, hanging limply by his side. Before he could do anything other than that, the others began to talk, making him sweatdrop.  
  
"Kai, you shouldn't be up yet! You're still hurt from trying to break Black Dranzer's control over you." Tyson nagged.  
  
The weilder of Dranzer closed his eyes in annoyance, "I'm fine..."  
  
As the rest of the Bladebreakers were trying to convince that Kai was still too weak to get out of bed yet, the young half cat began to enter the room, only to stop at what he saw. The slated haired boy was standing by his wall of pictures, and he was closest to the picture he drew of Kai and Dranzer. He blushed as red as a tomato, and quickly left the room, before anyone saw him come in, and headed for the kitchen. To the younger boy's luck, the scarlet eyed boy saw him come in, and leave just as quickly, and raised an eyebrow when he saw him blush suddenly. After finally getting the others to be quiet, he left the room, his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
He was really surprised that none of the others came straight into his face, and slung hard words at him for allowing himself to take Black Dranzer from his ex grandfather, Volitare. But...he only took the dark bit-beast because he had no other choice. The others weren't there, so they wouldn't know. Kai had thought that he entered the abbey alone to confront his grandfather, but he was dead wrong. The half neko, Kyu had followed him, and Boris caught him. They said if he didn't take the created bit-beast, then they would have killed the young boy right there. That was the only reason he took it and fought against his own team mates, but they didn't know that, but he wasn't planning on telling them anyway.  
  
But...there was something strange that happened before he was about to finish the others off while he was under the dark bit beast's control, and even know, it still sent shivers up his spine. While he was about to send the last attack on them, a blur of white light surrounded him, leaving him in a void of albino. Then, a blur made him look up, and he found himself facing the silver haired neko-jin, who's eyes were filled to the brink with a emotion that he couldn't describe. Kai could only cover his eyes from the light surrounding him, as the younger boy began to get closer, reaching his arms toward the slate haired teen, causing him to back slightly away, but something was causing him to freeze in his position. The young cat reached his hands toward the slate haired boy's face, gently laying them on his cheeks. The scarlet eyed boy felt his eyebrow twitch slightly, then the words that helped him break the control of Black Dranzer whispered into his ear.  
  
"Kai...please come back...don't let this bit-beast control you...everyone is fighting cause they want you to come back...Tyson...Rei...Max...even me...I want you to come back, Kai...I missed you...please try and fight it....I'll be right by you, so don't lose hope."  
  
After that happened, all he could remember was opening his eyes to find Black Dranzer broken into pieces, and the others making their way up to him, only for him to lose his senses completely, and fell toward the ground, but what he didn't remember was hitting the pavement below. Did someone bother to catch him? He lifted his gloved hand, and let it lay over his forehead. He couldn't see how anyone would really care about him anymore. No one ever did when he was a young child, so why would someone start now?  
  
Suddenly, he found himself in the kitchen, laying his hand on the doorway. He looked into the room to see the young half neko sitting on one of the chairs, having a bowl of cut up strawberries with sugar covering them in front of him, letting himself devour them slowly. He couldn't bring it in himself to look away or leave the neko-jin. He looked so innocent and...cute like that. Kai gently shook his head, getting a bit disturbed at the thoughts running through his head. Before anything else could happen, the silver haired boy turned, still clutching the bowl in his hands, seeing Kai standing there by the entrance to the kitchen. A small flush appeared on both of their cheeks, as their eyes were locked on each other's. A faint smile appeared on the younger boy's face, as he sat by the small coffee table, and laid the bowl down.  
  
"Come here, Kai, you can sit and have some strawberries with me...I know you love them, so don't say you don't."  
  
Kai found himself blinking lightly at what this little guy had just said to him. How did he know that he loved strawberries? He let out a soft sigh, and made his way over to sit down by the cat, and began to help himself to the sugar dipped fruit. The younger boy grinned out of Kai's sight, and began to eat some of it himself, letting the sugary taste fill his mouth. As the two were eating, the others were watching them, grinning sneakily, and decided to get out of the house to give the two some time alone. The slate haired boy let himself enjoy the sugar covered food that he barely got to eat anymore, until a gleam of gold caught his eye. He looked over at Kyu, who had some of the strawberries in his mouth, then looked at the scarlet eyed boy. The Russian stopped eating the strawberries for a moment, and looked directly at the younger boy.   
  
"Kyu, there's something I need to ask you..."  
  
Kyu blinked slightly, "Um...what is it?"  
  
"When I blacked out after I broke Black Dranzer's control...I don't remember hitting the ground at all...did someone catch me?"  
  
"...Yes, Kai, someone caught you before you hit the ground...and helped carry you back to this place..." The younger boy's voice trailed off.  
  
The slate haired boy turned to look at the golden eyes that were looking away slightly, "Kyu, if you know, could you tell me who it was?"  
  
"...Why would it matter?"  
  
"...Because I don't honestly know why they would bother...I'm not worth it."  
  
Kyu stopped reaching his hand from another strawberry, and looked at the older boy, "What the hell? What are you talking about? What do you mean your not worth it? Of course you are."  
  
"No, I'm not, I don't see why it matter if I survived or not..."  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Kai turned to look at the younger boy, "Who was it?"  
  
"....It....it was me..."  
  
The slate haired boy blinked rapidly at what he had just heard. Kyu was the one that helped carry him back to Tyson's house? He let himself lightly shake his head a couple of times, before going back to the nearly gone bowl of strawberries. The half neko frowned slightly, and began to eat some more, until he found there was none left that still had any sugar on them. He looked over at the slate haired boy to see he had eaten the last piece that had any sugar on it at all. The younger boy had a slight glare on his face. He didn't like to have the fruit without any sugar on it. The scarlet eyed boy looked over to the soul piercing eyes looking at him with a slight dangerous look.  
  
"....What?"  
  
"You ate the last piece with any sugar on it..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's not as good without any."  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do abou--"  
  
Before the slate haired boy could finish what he was about to say, he felt the clawed fingers of the neko-jin get a firm grip on his chin. The half cat put another of the strawberry pieces into his mouth, and leaned extremely close to the slate haired boy, pressing his lips onto Kai's. The red eyed boy felt his face burning with blush at what was happening. Kyu was kissing him, it seemed, but was it because he loved him? No, he just wanted the sugar that he took from the strawberries, Kai thought. After a little while, Kyu brought his lips away from Kai, laying the back of his hand on his lips, as if hiding something from him.  
  
"That's better." Kyu smirked, moving his hand from his mouth.  
  
"...." Kai was stunned from that little scene.  
  
The silver haired boy could tell the Russian was quite shocked at his little action, and decided to not try that again, and decided to eat some more of the strawberries without any sugar. The older boy lifted his hand, laying it on his lips, still in complete that the cat in front of him had just done that. He watched as the young neko-jin began to eat the rest of the red fruit himself. The slate haired boy found himself looking at the lucious lips that had locked on his just a little while ago. They felt so soft and tasted so sweet, and it wasn't because of the strawberries. It was something different, the one thing Kai couldn't describe. It was like that look that Kyu was giving him while in the void of the purest white. The young half neko looked over at the scarlet eyed boy, looking away from now empty bowl.  
  
"Kai? Is something wrong?"  
  
Kai found himself blushing, "I-it's nothing..." 'Why the fuck am I blushing?'  
  
"Uh....okay..."  
  
The half neko cursed himself for doing that in the first place. Now he didn't he had the courage to tell Kai what he wanted to say, all thanks to the reply from the older boy that he never got. Small silver glints began to touch his golden eyes, as he picked up the bowl, and retreated to the kitchen. Unlucky once again, the older boy caught the silver that was forming in the boy's eyes, and stood up from his seat, and followed the boy quietly. As the cat began to try and leave the kitchen, he found Kai standing there.  
  
"K-Kai?"  
  
"Your about to cry..." Kai stated.  
  
"....No, I'm not..." Came the faint reply.  
  
Kai's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, and raised his hand, gently wiping the young boy's eye, catching one of the drops of silver that were now falling, "Explain those then."  
  
The neko-jin felt his eyes slightly widen, then soften completely, as his eyes were now filled to the brink with more drops of silver, causing a slightly concern look to appear on the older teenager's face. Before he could say anything, the neko threw his arms around the slate haired boy, softly sobbing like a small child. Kai was greatly confused to why he was in tears, but he allowed his hand to run itself through his silver locks, trying to get his to calm down if he could. The moment was about to be changed greatly. Three words spilled into the air, and landed like a truckload of heavy breaks on the Russian.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Time seemed to freeze as he heard the words come out of the smaller boy's lips. If he hadn't been so close to him, he would have thought it was only a dream that he was having. While the older boy was trying to collect his thoughts, the cat thought the reason he wasn't saying anything was because he didn't feel the same way that he did for him. His eyes filled up with tears again, as he tried to escape the older boy's arms, and retreat to his room. Kai regained reality for a moment to see the cat had escaped his arms, and was running down the hall. His eyes widened, and chased after him, his hand reached out to grab the wrist closest to him. He managed to get a grip on it, then it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Kyu turned around to see why Kai had run after him, to see that the older boy had grabbed his wrist, but he didn't slow down in time, their bodies collided, and they both fell to the wooden ground below, the slate haired boy on top. A soft groan from the neko caused the older teen to regain his composure, and get up slightly, looking down at the cat that was still crying.  
  
"Kai, get off me..." His voice was a bit harsh.  
  
"But, Kyu..."  
  
"I get it, Kai...you don't feel the same, but you want to be friends, right? It should be...no one could ever love me...I'm just an outcast neko-jin...it doesn't matter anymore..."  
  
"That's not what I was going to say, now stop bitching and listen to me!"  
  
The golden orbs looked up to face his scarlet, "Go on...I'm listening."  
  
"...I was...just shocked...no one ever loved me before...nor did they give a damn about me...just because I didn't answer, doesn't mean that I don't feel the same...in fact, I feel the same way about you that you...do for me..." Kai let his voice freeze for a minute, otherwise he couldn't speak what he said next, "I...love you too...Kyu."  
  
The half neko looked at the slate haired boy that still hovered slightly over him in surprise. He couldn't believe it...his feelings were actually returned. A soft cheshire smile appeared on the boy's face, as he raised his hand to let his fingers stroke the older boy's face. Kai didn't stop him, nor did he want to, as the clawed fingers laid themselves on his face. The scarlet eyed boy began to bend over slightly, wanting to take the cat's sweet lips on his own like before. Kyu seemed to want the same thing, as the two met half way, and they were then locked into a sweet and passionate kiss. The cat wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, pulling him onto the ground with him, while the Russian replied, by lacing his arms around the neko's waist.   
  
After realizing that the two were still in the hall, Kai took his still pleading lips off the koneko's, and lifted himself up, bringing Kyu into his arms, and headed for the room. Kyu flushed lightly, but didn't protest, instead rub his head into Kai, enjoying the warmth he was feeling. The slate haired boy carefully opened the door to the room, closing it on his way in, and walked over to the eunmade bed that he was in when he woke up that day, and gently laid the cat on it in a sitting position. His body was screaming to take the boy back into his arms, and he didn't seem to want to fight it anyway. He climbed onto the bed himself, and wrapped his strong arms around the cat, laying one of his hands on the boy's chin. Neither one of them fought the moment, and let themselves be locked into another warm kiss. It seemed like forever when they finally seperated to get a breath. They cursed themselves that they had to breath when it was getting good. Kai lifted his hand, and laid it on the boy's cheek, as Kyu leaned his head on the scarlet eyed boy's hand.  
  
"I love you, Kyu."  
  
"I love you too, Kai...and my heart will always belong to you." He smiled softly, his fangs going back into his mouth.  
  
Kai smiled, then felt his eyes closing slowly. He was still tired from all the energy that was wasted while trying to break Black Dranzer's grip on him, and let his body fall onto the bed, unknowingly dragging the younger koneko down with him. Kyu looked up at the boy's face, seeing the peaceful look that replaced the look of strain that was usually there, and gave a warm smile. He wrapped his arms around the slate haired boy, and began to fall asleep himself.  
  
"Good night...my phoenix."  
  
With that...Kyu was asleep, silently dreaming of his new koi.  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N:: WOAH!! That was the longest one shot I've ever written!! @_@ where did all that fluff come from?  
  
Kai:: I don't know, but you really need to make more of these, there good.  
  
Kyu:: I agree, Kai/Kyu all the way.  
  
Kara:: Now you people know why I called it Strawberry Kisses ^^ Anyways, r/r on your way out, and I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Kai:: ::wraps his arms around Kyu:: I know I did  
  
Kyu:: ^^  
  
Kara:: . I'm...gonna leave you two alone... ::leaves:: 


End file.
